Research
by NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Peridot attempts to get Lapis to kiss her – for research...yeah. Lapidot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is different from my Amedot norm, haha! I just wanted to say that this is dedicated to my good irl friend Ryan while he recovers in hospital. I hope this can make your day while you're bored as heck in bed, dude! Can't wait to see you back!**

* * *

Peridot was a persistent type of gem, one that wouldn't give up until she got results. She was a gem who got things done rather than loitering and thinking about getting things done. Her work always owed her dedication to the task for its completion and operation, something that got her allocated to the mission to Earth in the first place by her watchful superiors. She was a proud and hard worker, skilled with her hands and intuitive with the tech she created and maintained. She was a master at the art of engineering.

But she definitely wasn't a master at the art of initiating physical contact. Especially if the meeting point was at the lips.

She growled, swiping at various misspelled paper diagrams and knocking them off her workbench. The crudely drawn up notes scattered and fluttered to the ground, making a mess that ironically mimicked the state of her mind. She was annoyed, she was muddled, she was flustered. And she had her favourite pre-recorded entertainment to thank for that.

When the atmosphere around Percy and Paulette had shifted noticeably, Peridot found that the writing, sound direction and acting had her so immersed that she felt the strange tension between them just as clearly as they did. Something about the way they drew closer together had her experience a feeling she'd never felt before. It was uncomfortable and difficult to ignore, and she felt it building as the humans touched noses and blinked strangely. It spread throughout her chest like a lightning strike causing a wildfire, her chest feeling constricted when they pressed their mouths together. It was clearly a significant gesture for humans, and she felt like she got an inkling why through her own reactions.

She'd subtly turned her head to Lapis, who was relaxed next to her on their car loft. She looked over too, although she didn't look nearly as distressed as Peridot. Something in her body language told Peridot that she was aware of what this viewed gesture meant and that she just wasn't fussed about it. But it had such an effect on Peridot that she was confused as to why Lapis didn't share her blush or subtly clenching fingers.

It was obviously an impression on her, because days later the flushed look on Percy's face continued to blur into her thoughts. The feeling and embarrassed tingling came back for another round. And she continued to think about it, the thought popping up at the most inconvenient times. Her hands would pause plugging connections for defence drones, thinking of how Paulette softly grabbed at Percy's camper shirt. She'd be learning to handwrite English characters and putting together sentences when she'd suddenly trail off, leaving off the 'E' from 'THE' (she wrote in capital letters for emphasis). Her face would heat up and she'd stare frustratedly at the words that she couldn't write because she was too busy thinking of this 'kissing'.

Peridot was committed. Peridot would research and make notes and learn everything she could about a topic if it interested her. And her attention was peaked, no, overwhelmed by this small human action. It obsessed her. It was now imperative that she found out what the true attraction was. And she'd decided that notes were futile. She needed field research for accuracy. Enter Lapis Lazuli.

She looked over to her softly dozing roommate. Her taller form took up most of the hammock they'd strung up, and even then her lanky arm was dangling from it, nearly touching the floorboards of the barn.

Lapis was cool and calm about everything, except for those ripples of anxiety she'd get about her past that'd surface once in a while, showing signs of something deeper. Apart from that, she had a subtle confidence about herself that deterred Peridot from asking directly. Peridot was bold, but she knew this gesture relied on interpersonal trust. And dealing with a negative reaction from her friend intimidated her. Not that it would solely be negative, but there was a possibility…

Peridot's cheeks grew in temperature as she watched Lapis sleep. What if…?

She padded over softly, thankful for the absence of metal clunking that her limb enhancers would've bought with her movements. Lapis's hair was very scruffy from resting on the hammock.

There would be no reaction if Lapis didn't know. Lapis wouldn't feel a thing and Peridot would get her answer.

She was careful not to lean her hands on the hammock, knowing from experience how fickle the makeshift bed was. She leaned in a little, watching her roommate remain still. Lapis didn't heave her chest like Amethyst did when she slept. She didn't breathe at all. It would've been unnerving if Peridot was from earth.

The kissing gesture was more intricate in the flesh. Not that she was doing it. More like she was trying to figure out how to angle her head. Her visor was about to brush Lapis's nose when a gust of air frightened her. She leapt back, screeching "I wasn't-" before she realised the water gem was beginning to snore. Unfortunately, her yelping caused Lapis's eyes to flick open angrily.

Lapis bought a hand up to massage in between her eyes, fluttering her eyelids closed again with a creased forehead. "I thought I told you not to wake me up unless there was an emergency." She grumbled.

There _was_ an emergency. Peridot wanted to find out why kissing was so important. But she had a feeling that Lapis wasn't going to define that as an emergency. Because Lapis liked her sleep and was also chill about kissing.

"I, um, uh-" an excuse would be tremendous right now. "there was…y-you were making that snoring noise again-" she straightened her posture "-and it was interrupting my research. Yes."

"So you yelled in my face."

Peridot swallowed. This wasn't going the way she planned. "Umm, yes?"

A hand came down and flattened her hair, hard. "Try a different method next time." And she rolled over to try to go back to sleep.

Peridot needed to work on her technique.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for Peridot's updated technique!**

 **Blue Dream by Dance Gavin Dance was my writing soundtrack. And a bitta Tilian, but he's just my default hah**

 **Find me on tumblr as chozophilosopher!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reception guys! Ryan told me he likes the fic and I passed on your well wishes to him. Thankyou again! Let's get back to Peridot's situation!**

* * *

Her failure did not deter her. It just changed her approach to how she would reach her goal. Peridot was now committed and determined to get _Lapis_ to kiss _her_ , since the ocean gem was so nonchalant about it in the first place. It was a reverse of tactic, and it was bound to work in Peridot's favour - as long as she could woo the gem in question.

Neither of them were incredibly affectionate gems. Lapis was sometimes funny about how she was touched or held, and Peridot was predominantly alien to touching or holding. But she'd slowly been finding it more comfortable and easy to do. Whether it was reciprocating cuddles from Steven, or offering Amethyst a pat on the back, little touches weren't a big thing anymore and she truly felt her bonds deepen when she initiated physical contact with her friends.

Over the course of a few unproductive days (since nothing was attempted), Peridot researched the reason _why_ people kissed. Her tablet provided her with varying results, some multi-faceted and wordy and some simple. They reminded her of how Pearl could go on for hours about love and Garnet could just stand there being herself. It seemed the only simple and all-encompassing reason she could find was to show affection.

Paulette and Percy had a bond that changed over the seasons of _Camp Pining Hearts_. Although she wanted Percy to team up with Pierre more often than he was written to be, Peridot had to admit that there had been noticeable alterations to Paulette and Percy's bond that bought them closer together. And now it made sense to her that they kissed to signify that bond and show their affection for each other. It wouldn't make her drop hating Paulette, but the reasoning made sense to her.

Peridot liked to think that her bond with Lapis had changed over time too. The water gem used to despise even sharing the same room as her. Now they were the _coolest_ roomates on Earth, making meep morps and analysing their mutual favourite show together (Lapis watched more than analysed but it was still a joint venture).

So kissing would be a great way to show this growing bond. And the more she considered this, the more Lapis's face popped up in her mind when she revisited her feelings for Paulette and Percy's kiss. It was becoming more about Lapis than wondering just about what it meant.

On their analogue TV, a giant monster lizard began rising out of the ocean. Humans ran everywhere as waves sloshed and crashed with the radioactive monster's ascent onto the bay. Peridot didn't feel the fear that the humans did and aptly blamed it on the aged movie's composition.

She heard Lapis's breath hitch, turning her head to find the other's hand over her mouth.

"Lapis?"

Peridot crawled over to her, understanding her comfort was possibly needed again. Lengthy arms came around her waist tightly and she was pulled into a lap hidden by a skirt. Lapis pinned her with an arm to her back, but it wasn't constricting or against Peridot's will – she knew Lapis would let her go if she asked to. Peridot's green arms returned the gesture under Lapis's underarms, linking around the panicking gem's back but carefully avoiding her teardrop gemstone.

Lapis's breathing came erratically, her chest fluttering awkwardly, showing her attempts to calm down. Peridot nestled her head in her collarbone and hoped for the best. Sometimes it was like this. Peridot used her metal powers to turn the offending device off before cuddling Lapis loosely.

Sometimes Lapis would need someone to hold onto and other times she didn't want to be touched. It seemed today that she needed Peridot's help to ground herself.

"The ocean?" Peridot asked. She felt Lapis's shudder.

"Y-Yeah." Her long fingers clenched Peridot's uniform, and she dipped her head.

Their faces were close, Peridot realised. Her eyes widened and she applied her research notes to the situation. Kissing could also be used as affectionate consoling.

Lapis's eyes were closed and it seemed she was trying not to focus on anything apart from Peridot's form cradled to her. Peridot rested their chests together, comfortably and quietly tilting her head up. She closed her eyes (as the internet suggested) and waited for Lapis to understand the social cues and close the gap (entirely misunderstanding what the internet suggested). She peeked an eye open to spy Lapis's lips before grinning smugly to herself, closing it again.

She waited for a kiss that didn't come.

"Can you not…be so close to my face? I feel suffocated."

The smaller gem's eyes flicked open to find Lapis appearing awkward due to their proximity. She'd turned her face away and was trying to keep herself under control.

Peridot apologized and flushed with embarrassment, lowering her head. She'd misread this.

* * *

Amethyst told her that she was overthinking it. And that she definitely should't've tried to initiate a kiss while Lapis was panicking.

"But the internet said that it's a perfectly viable reason to kiss someone! It's a way to 'show you are there for them', see?!" she argued, shoving her tablet into Amethyst's lap. The quartz skimmed over the article and gave Peridot an incredulous look.

"Pear. Peri. Dude." She said, shaking her head. She pat the white sofa next to her, beckoning Peridot to take a seat beside her. Peridot complied, looking confused. "You've got it all wrong. Kissing someone when they're freaked out is alright if you're with them. Well, depends. But if you aren't going out, it's gonna stuff, like, _everything_ up. Especially with someone super guarded like Lapis." She explained. "Plus, didn't you want _her_ to kiss _you_? If you're comforting someone, pretty sure _you_ have to start the smoochin'."

Peridot wanted to explode with embarrassment. She let out an annoyed hiss and slumped into the couch. "Then—then how do I do this, Amethyst? How do I get Lapis to kiss me? The social context around it confuses me to no end!" she growled with frustration.

"Well, you wanna woo Lapis, right?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Then you gotta make it obvious you're into her! You can't just sit around and wait for her to kiss you! Screw the social context! – although doin' it at a movie is pretty smooth…" she trailed off before remembering where she was. "Oh right! Get up in her face Peri! Make it romantic and show her what she's missin' out on!"

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

If Amethyst had dog ears they would've slunk back mischievously to match her grin right about now.

"I think you should do something like this…" her encompassing hand placed itself and slid up Peridot's thick thigh, making Peridot prickle and gulp. Amethyst's voice came in a deep rasp as she leaned closer. "…Say: Hey Lapis – I heard you like nerds." Her dark eyes enveloped Peridot and her confidence was almost intimidating. "And then give her a kiss like this." She pecked the green gem on the cheek gently but lingeringly before pulling away, leaning back on the couch proudly. "She can't miss you, and then you've got her all to yourself. Or will it be the other way 'round?" Her eyebrows wiggled.

"Y-You're…very experienced." Peridot touched where she'd been kissed, feeling shocked by Amethyst's prowess. She didn't think she'd be able to mimic her deep husky voice or be able to keep a straight face like the quartz could.

Amethyst looked flattered, a rare hint of shyness. "Uh, not really, P-dot, pshh." She shook her head and waved her hand, any remnants of her prowling persona gone. "I've just been raised around love, y'know?"

"You sound like you speak from experience though."

"Hah, I wish!" there was something sharp about that but Peridot couldn't place it. "I just want you to be happy, is all." Her eyes changed and they didn't match her smile anymore. "The person I like…well, she likes somebody else. So I'm givin' you the best advice I can so it works out for you and you don't hafta feel like me."

Before Peridot could respond, Amethyst returned the topic to its origin point, disinterested in pity. "So!" she barked. "'Peri-charm' your way into Lapis's heart! Use that booty to your advantage!"

"Hey!"

"It'sa compliment!"

It looked like Amethyst believed in Peridot's charms. Now all Peridot had to do was believe in herself to get that kiss.

* * *

 **IM SORRY AMETHYST**

 **(it's okay I'll probably make you get laid in another fic)**

 ***ahem* Let's see how Amethyst's advice works in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks to Alex for beta-reading!**


End file.
